Rivington Rebels
by KennyEchelon
Summary: AU: Santana is the leader of a motorbike gang and Brittany is the new waitress at her local bar. What happens when they cross paths? Set in New York City. Loosely inspired by Lady Gaga's Heavy Metal Lover. Rated M for bad language and graphic sex. Haven't decided on a genre for this one yet. Currently a one-shot but may be expanded.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**__ I'd had this idea in my head for months and I finally got to write it! So far it's a one-shot but I don't know if I'll continue it. This is loosely inspired by Lady Gaga's Heavy Metal Lover. I hope you enjoy it! ~ __**KennyEchelon**_

"Vic, tell me, what are the foundations of our group?" said the woman in the middle of a huddle of people. Her voice was slow and even, with a hint of malice that was only just noticeable. Most of the crowd were men, about 8 men to 3 women but all 20 eyes were fixated on their leader.

She was slim, golden skinned girl, about 22 years of age. Her long dark hair hung down her back, half-shaved on one side and she was clad all in leather, her chunky boots capped in steel. It was almost as if she was trying to make herself look undesirable but it was futile. Most of the men there freely admitted they would sleep with her if they could. Unfortunately for them, she was never going to look their way... ever.

Vic, the guy who looked more anxious than anyone, cleared his throat.

"Loyalty, Brotherhood and Freedom."

"Yeah" replied the woman, tucking one hand under the waistband of her leather trousers and walking over to him "Remind me what that first word was again?"Her voice grew more threatening.

"L-loyalty" he stammered.

Her face was now inches from his. "Yeah" she smiled sweetly, pulling a knife from her waistband and holding it up to his throat "So why did you fuck my girl?"

"I-I didn't, I s-swear." Vic stammered, panting heavily. The woman put more pressure on his throat so the skin broke and beads of blood blossomed at the edge of the blade. "Oh don't pull that shit with me. I am Santana Maria Lopez, I have eyes everywhere."

"Okay, I did! But she was begging for it!"

With a sharp knee jerk to the crotch, Vic bent over double, gasping. "Cross me again and I'll make sure you never use that cock of yours again, got it?" Santana snapped.

He whimpered in reply.

"Now leave and never come back."

Vic scrambled to his feet and walked to his motorbike before revving it up and driving off.

She felt her eyes tear up, and instead of letting anyone in the gang see her cry, she shook her head once and looked around at the group. "What are you staring at me for? Everyone... just FUCK OFF."

Everyone scattered, jumping onto various bikes and leaving, a chorus of engines ripping into the cool night air. After everyone had gone, she put her knife in her jacket pocket then allowed the tears to fall. She wasn't particularly upset over being cheated on, because she never got emotionally attached to her girlfriends, but the fact that one of her own gang members would betray her like that? She wiped her cheeks; breathing steadily to calm down, and then straddled her own bike, put her vintage helmet on, and drove off to her local bar.

Santana parked her bike in an alleyway behind the bar, tucked her helmet under her arm and entered. As she walked through the door, she ruffled her hair to flatten the bits that had got messed up. A few of the customers looked somewhat nervous at the sight of her but the regulars, beefy tattooed men in their forties, gave her a salute in exchange for her nodding in their direction. Most of them were old friends of her dad's but after he died in a bike accident they kept an eye on her now.

It was then that she saw her. The pretty blonde in the bar uniform of a white sleeveless shirt and black waistcoat. The top showed off her toned arms and Santana guessed that behind the bar she was going to have a great ass squeezed into a pair of black skinny jeans. Her hair was loose and framing her face, which had a blush spreading across it. They made eye contact and she gave a little squeal and went back to wiping a glass with a towel.

Santana smirked. She didn't even have to look at those long lesbian fingers of hers to know that that bitch was a lady lover. And by the looks of it, she was totally hot for her. _Score_.

She slouched in the nearest barstool and shouted over to the burly guy behind the bar. "Hey, Rodriguez! The usual!" He nodded and pulled out a bottle of beer, uncapped it and slid it across the bar to her. "That's never gonna get old for you is it?" Rodriguez asked.

"Nope" winked Santana and she knocked back a long swig of her drink.

The barman went over to her and folded his arms against the counter. "I heard about Carmen, you okay?"

"Yeah, we weren't exactly _exclusive_, but one of my own men..."

"Bros before hoes" he replied and they fist-bumped.

"Exactly."

Santana's eyes flickered towards the bargirl. "Speaking of which, who's the new kid?"

"That's Brittany, she's trying to pay her way through the last year of college. She's your age but had to re-do senior year in high school."

The corner of Santana's mouth curled upwards.

"I know that look." Rodriguez smirked "Don't scare her too much, it's her first day."

"Awww, you're no fun" Santana teased "I was hoping to... _break her in_ a little."

"Behave."

Santana gave him a friendly middle finger and went back to her beer.

After her second bottle, she sauntered over to the other end of the bar and sat down with her legs open, resting one elbow on the edge.

"What would you like?" Brittany asked, smiling. "_Jesus_, her voice is sexy" Santana found herself thinking. She cleared her throat and ordered a double JD and Coke. Brittany turned around to measure out the shots of Jack and Santana took the opportunity to check her out. She raised her eyebrow in approval after she realized she was right about the ass thing.

Brittany filled the rest of the glass with Coca Cola and handed it to her. "Put it on my tab" Santana said with a wink. She could tell that the bargirl was holding back a grin and she was sure as hell going to use it to her advantage.

San stripped off her leather jacket and tossed it onto the next stool, revealing a red top with most of the sides cut out, which showed off her black bra underneath. Down her left side was a memorial tattoo for her father and abuela; an ornate tree-like pattern with their names on. Her abuela passed away about a year after her father due to lung cancer.

She stretched out like a cat then knocked back her drink in three gulps. She stayed there until closing time, talking to Rodriguez and making eyes at Brittany, who was reciprocating. Santana found her eyes wandering down to Britt's chest over and over again. The shirt she was wearing was perhaps a size too small and it strained against her breasts. When San was caught, she made the excuse that she was reading her name badge.

One by one, the guys left the building but the three people at the bar stayed until about 3am. Rodriguez finally sent both girls home while he locked up. Santana wandered tipsily back to her bike, despite Rod warning her not to drive and giving her money for a taxi. "Trust me. I don't want you to end up like your dad. You're like a daughter to me."

But she was too drunk to care.

She swung one leather-clad leg over and straddled her motorbike. She was just about to rev up the engine and go home before she saw Brittany leave through the back door. Santana playfully wolf-whistled at her and Britt grinned, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Brittany walked over to her and Santana realized she couldn't just drive off then. She took her helmet off, turned on her seat to face her, and then stuck a cigarette in her mouth and lit it. Breathing out a cloud of smoke, she raised her eyebrow again. "Hey, beautiful."

Brittany smirked. "Hey, you." The bargirl drew in close to Santana. "You know you really shouldn't drink and drive" she said seductively.

Santana put her helmet on the floor and laughed. "You sound like Rod. I don't even give a fuck."

Brittany met her eyes. "Well, I do" she replied, before pulling her in and kissing her.

Surprised at how much she enjoyed it, Santana pulled away. After a few seconds she smiled and bit her lip. "This is a girl I definitely wouldn't mind screwing" she thought to herself.

Brittany guided Santana off her bike. "I've called a cab. It'll be here in half an hour. You can stay with me tonight. I'm sure Rodriguez will let you keep your bike here. In the meantime, I know a _super fun_ way to pass the time."

Santana couldn't believe that Britt had just said 'super fun' but in that moment she was super turned on and from the look in Brittany's eyes, they were thinking exactly the same thing.

Britt walked towards the back door of the bar and leaned against the wall casually. She beckoned San over with her finger. Santana followed, finishing her cigarette and flicking it onto the floor. She pressed herself up against her, putting her left hand behind her neck. Their lips met again and they kissed passionately. San pushed Brittany's foot away with her toe and shifted her leg between her thighs. They continued to kiss each other hungrily and as Santana ground against her, a low groan formed in Britt's throat.

Santana responded with a smirk and she grabbed Brittany's denim-covered ass before lifting her left leg over her hip. Moving down from her mouth, San kissed her jawbone, then started working on her neck, leaving a faint purplish mark behind.

Suddenly, Brittany took control, flipping them around and pushing Santana up against the wall. She unzipped San's leather jacket and cupped one of her breasts, massaging it until her breathing grew deep. Supporting herself against the wall with one hand, Britt removed the other from Santana's chest and unzipped her leather pants. Foreheads touching, they made eye contact as her hand slipped under the waistband.

"You're so wet" Brittany giggled and Santana found herself blushing. "Shut up" she replied.

Britt moved her fingers expertly, making Santana moan out loud. "Those long fingers are good for something" thought San as her back arched against the brick wall behind her. Brittany's pace grew quicker and quicker while Santana's hands wandered up the back of her shirt and unhooked her bra. Removing it, she saw her nipples through the shirt, stimulated by the night air and the pressure of a female body underneath her.

After unbuttoning the waistcoat and throwing it on the floor, San pulled the top down and started sucking on her breast, her tongue flicking the already hard nipple. Britt growled in frustration and moved her fingers faster, brushing against the clit repeatedly until...

"Fuck!" Santana moaned loudly, as her orgasm spread through her body. Her legs felt weak and probably would have collapsed if Brittany wasn't pushed up against her.

Britt removed her fingers and licked them clean. "You taste good" she said playfully.

"Let's see how _you_ taste, shall we?"

Santana picked Brittany up and sat her on the bike backwards before removing her shoes and pants. She took a moment to revel in the sight of a hot blonde straddling her bike in just a thong and vest top and felt a stirring in her lady loins. She sat on the bike, facing her, then reached behind her and revved the engine. The vibrations on the seat had an obvious effect on Brittany and she tried to grind against Santana, her thong growing more and more transparent the wetter she got. After she had her fun, San turned the engine off.

"Feel privileged. Nobody else has been screwed on this bike. She's my baby so you must be _very_ special."

Santana slid off the seat and Britt turned to face her. "I want you now" she said huskily and in response San slid the thong off her, knelt down and hooked her leg over her shoulder.

She started licking slowly and Britt groaned.

"Ungh, faster"

Santana went a tiny bit quicker, still taking her time, teasing her. She gradually got faster, sucking on Brittany's hot, flushed labia before moving to her clit. When she got there, Brittany threw her head back in pleasure and started begging.

"Please, I need you inside me... _now_."

She inserted on finger, then the next, and started pumping. Britt was panting heavily, scrunching her hands into fists against the leather seat. She came, tightening her leg around Santana as waves of pleasure spread through her body.

"Oh. My. God" she breathed.

Santana wiped her mouth and grinned. A car horn honked from round the corner and both girls looked in the direction of the sound. "I think that's ours" said Santana.

"So you're coming back with me?" asked Britt, her face lighting up.

"Definitely."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**__ Seeing as the general consensus was for me to carry this on, here's chapter 2! Hope you like it and as bad as this sounds: please review because I LOVE hearing what you think ~ __**KennyEchelon**_

Santana retrieved her helmet from the ground while Brittany pulled her clothes back on hurriedly. Shoving her keys into her pocket to join her knife, she led Britt down the alleyway to the front of the bar. They slipped into the backseat of the cab and Brittany spoke to the driver. "103rd Street, near the Lewis Avenue turnoff please."

The taxi driver nodded and gave a grunt before pulling away from the sidewalk.

Sat in the back of the cab, Santana fully realized how intoxicated she was. "Hey Brittany, guess what?" she whispered. "What?" Britt replied. "I'm drunk" Santana giggled.

"Yes, yes you are."

"And you're sexy."

"So are you."

Santana leaned over and kissed her, and Brittany reciprocated, deepening the kiss. Santana moved her helmet from between them and Britt shifted closer, as far as her seatbelt would allow. She may not be the most safety conscious person but she'd seen enough animals injured in accidents to know that cars are dangerous.

Their lips met again, their kisses growing more and more heated. Brittany caught San's lower lip between her teeth and took her sharp intake of breath as an opportunity to slip her tongue into her mouth. They made out furiously until Britt pulled away.

"I think the driver's watching us" she whispered, her eyes flickering to the rearview mirror.

"Let him" Santana breathed and went back to kissing her, flashing her middle finger at the driver before Brittany stopped her by holding her hand.

After a while, they stopped in front of a two-storey brick townhouse and Brittany said: "This is us."

They got out the taxi and Britt handed him a few notes to pay the fare. "Having mostly male customers definitely doesn't hurt my tips" she winked. "You got that out of tips?" Santana slurred.

"Never underestimate the power of a shirt two sizes too small."

"Oh trust me, I wasn't"

San giggled tipsily. Brittany guided her up the steps to the front door as the cab drove off. Santana yelled a loud goodbye then whispered "fucking pervert" under her breath. Britt shushed her, not wanting to wake her neighbours. When she was still making a noise, Brittany said: "Be quiet, my neighbours are asleep."

"Make me" San said defiantly and she quickly kissed her to shut her up.

While Britt unlocked the door, Santana noticed her key-ring was a tiny unicorn plush. She drunkenly dismissed her thought of: "Oh my god, what am I getting into?" She wasn't ready to have a girly girl on her arm just yet. Besides, she didn't know if she was getting into anything anyway.

Brittany pushed the door open with a faint creak and Santana stumbled in after her. Britt dumped her keys on the shelf by the door after locking it back up. Then they tiptoed upstairs to her room.

Both girls stripped down to their underwear to go to bed. Brittany took the opportunity to admire her memorial tattoo a bit more before getting under the covers. Santana crawled in after her, lying on top of her in the small single bed. It wasn't long before San passed out and Britt succumbed to tiredness.

They woke up to sunlight streaming through the thin curtains. The brightness made Santana's eyes water and she groaned, rolling off the girl underneath her. As she hit the floor, she noticed her head spinning. Brittany sat up to look at her, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Feeling a bit rough?"she asked.

Santana just moaned, sitting up.

"Wait here, I'll get you a coffee" Britt instructed and she got out of bed, tousling her hair. She pulled on her robe and left to go to the kitchen. Santana was left to look around the room while semi-awake.

She saw a photo of Brittany and a fat tabby cat on the nightstand, next to one of those burger phones from Juno. Santana thought about her boring phone and felt a tiny bit jealous. There were photos of miscellaneous people on her notice-board, along with her college timetable and other documents. On her desk were her laptop and folders, next to a couple of empty Dots packets and a large pile of zoo tickets.

She sat down on Brittany's bed lost in thought. The room was too... domestic, emotional attachments everywhere. She wasn't used to it. For her, it was usually a quick fuck in a motel room, or a club bathroom or on a crappy couch somewhere. Not waking up in some girl's bed wrapped in her arms. Maybe it was just the hangover that made her so moody but this wasn't like her.

Brittany returning with two steaming mugs of Joe broke her train of thought. Santana gulped back her coffee thirstily after cooling it, desperate for a caffeine high. "Feel better?" Britt asked.

"A bit, still need to wake up properly though."

"How about I get you in the shower? I could even join you if you like?"

Santana made eye contact with Brittany. Even with her make up slightly smudged around her eyes from not removing it last night, she looked beautiful.

"Well, since you asked nicely..." Santana smiled.

Brittany checked that the coast was clear before dragging Santana into the hallway in just her underwear, quickly ducking into the bathroom next door. She locked the door behind them, and dropped her robe on the floor. Britt turned on the shower and altered the temperature. "One of my housemates has the heat on maximum. I swear he was a thermophilic microbe in a different life or something."

Santana was surprised by the smart-talk, not because she didn't understand it, but because she hadn't heard it in a while. Not many people she knew had enough brain cells to even comprehend simple math. It was a pleasant surprise.

She would never admit it, but long words totally turned Santana on.

The fact that the source of long words was now stripping her underwear off turned her on even more.

Santana expertly unhooked her own bra with a quick twist of the wrist. Brittany watched her, taking in every inch of the perfectly formed breasts in front of her. San smirked. Britt entered the shower cubicle and once Santana had removed her boxer briefs, she followed.

The water rained down on them, and San felt herself relax. The tension in her head lessened as she let the warmth wash over her. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back, sighing. Brittany watched the water slowly trickle down her curves, around the crease of her breast and along the branches of her tattoo. Then she started to kiss the exposed skin of her neck, applying enough pressure to get revenge for her own love-bite.

Britt turned Santana around and started to lather shampoo into her hair. Her hands wandered downward, tracing her ribs and hipbones gently. With both hands on her ass, she realized that San had another tattoo; a decorative cross at the base of her spine. Her hands wandered back up to her hipbones and turned San to face her before sinking to her knees.

Kissing her inner thighs, she teased Santana before moving upwards. She sucked on her labia softly, rubbing against her clit with her bottom lip. San moaned; the sound echoing off the cubicle walls. Her hands buried themselves into Brittany's hair and pulled her closer. Britt's lips moved faster and started using her tongue until Santana reached orgasm.

Brittany stood back up, wiped her mouth and left the shower.

Santana finished rinsing the shampoo out of her hair then turned the water off. Leaving the cubicle, she wrapped herself in the towel Brittany handed to her. When they were both dry, they returned to Britt's room. San's eyes fell on the noticeboard again and something didn't seem right.

"If you're smart enough to know what a thermophilic microbe is, how come you go to a community college and had to repeat a year?"

Brittany looked at her.

"My brain doesn't work in the same way as normal people. My mom had me tested and they said nothing was wrong but I'm kind of a savant for animals and living creatures et cetera."

Santana just blinked.

"The stuff in the exams at high school wasn't what I was good at. They never had tests on veterinary science or whatever so they all thought I was stupid. I re-did senior year and brought my grades up but they still weren't the best. Only community colleges would take me. Thank god LaGuardia has a good vet programme."

"So you're studying to be a vet?"

"Yeah"

Santana quickly stopped herself from asking any more questions, despite having so many still begging to be asked. She was getting too personal, too quickly. It scared her. Rattled, she got dressed and gathered the few things she had.

"Anyway, I've gotta go. Thanks for the coffee" she said quickly.

Tucking her helmet under her arm, she left, bumping into a tall-ish blonde guy on the way out who San assumed was the microbe guy. She walked to the nearest bus stop and waited for the right one to take her back to Rod's bar.

After nearly an hour and several cautious glances directed at her, the bus arrived so she boarded and bought her ticket. Sitting towards the back, she put her helmet on the seat next to her so no-one would think of sitting next to her. Not that it was even likely for anyone to approach her. She stared out of the window, lost in thought as they passed rows and rows of tall brick buildings.

Santana didn't know what was happening, or how she was doing it, but Brittany was definitely changing her.

She arrived at her stop, walked the extra five minutes to the bar and found her bike still standing around the back. She had a cigarette before starting the engine then drove off to her apartment. San parked outside her tower block and climbed the multiple flights of stairs to her floor. The elevator hadn't been functional for at least a year and the whole place was in a state of disrepair. She couldn't complain too much though.

"Typical, why can't they fix the damn elevator?" she panted after the fourth floor "This is what I get for dropping out of college isn't it? Is it too much to ask for an affordable apartment that's _decent_?"

Santana eventually reached the seventh floor and unlocked the door to Apartment Four. Sighing, she dumped her helmet on the nearest armchair and collapsed onto the couch. Her head still pounded from her hangover and the sunlight seeping into the room through the blinds made her eyes sting.

Not caring that it was past 1 o clock in the afternoon and still wearing the clothes from last night, she pulled her boots off and curled up on the couch, flicking on the TV to see the same old Friends re-runs. Figuring there was nothing better on; San lay there until she felt capable of functioning like a normal human.

She dragged herself up and got changed before making a cup of coffee. That's when she realized...

"Fuck, I didn't get her number."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:**__ First chapter in a while! Sorry for the wait- I was fully expecting to update sooner but life got in the way. Hope you enjoy it! ~ __**KennyEchelon  
**_

The next Friday, it was the weekly open-mic night at Rod's bar. Seeing as Santana usually turned up as often as she could, she figured it would be an opportune moment to get Brittany's number without him being too suspicious of her motives.

She changed out of her old jeans and the bike rally t-shirt that she won at a wet t-shirt contest when she was 16. She was definitely thankful that her dad never knew where she'd got it. Pulling a low cut black top over her head, she wandered into the bathroom to apply her make-up. Santana leant over the sink to apply her eyeliner, and then finished with a quick sweep of lip balm. She walked back into her bedroom, which was tidy by her standards, but not by anyone else's.

Sifting through a pile of clothes, she found one of her pairs of leather pants and checked that they could still be worn. With a quick sniff, she deemed them safe so she pulled them on and gave her hair one last check over before grabbing her keys and helmet then leaving.

A while later, she arrived at Rod's and parked out back. She casually strolled in as if she owned the place, her jacket swung over one shoulder and her face screaming confidence.

"Hey, Rod! Is Mercy gonna be in tonight?" she called over to the bar. She distinctly noticed Brittany look up from the order she was pouring.

"I dunno, why don't you ask her yourself? You guys are closer anyways." He wiped a glass and put it away "She usually turns up fashionably late though, you know Mercy."

Santana slid onto the bar-stool next to the guy Brittany was serving. Britt's cheeks became distinctly pinker and the corner of her mouth turned upward. Santana's looked from Brittany to the man opposite her, and seeing that his eyes were directly trained onto her breasts, hers narrowed in disapproval.

She cleared her throat and made eye contact with Britt.

"Hey, babe. How's things?"

The guy next to her turned to face her and seeing who it was, he seemed pretty uncomfortable. By now, everyone knew not to fuck with Santana Lopez's girl. She was marking her territory and he knew it. He took his drink in silence and walked away.

"They're good. Got an assignment that I'm totally not looking forward to next week though. What about you?"

"Same shit, different day."

"How about you have a drink on me, then?" Brittany asked, smiling.

"I might just have to take you up on that offer." Santana winked.

"I'm assuming you want the usual?"

And before Santana could even say yes, there was a bottle of beer in front of her. "You remembered?" San asked, her eyebrows scrunching together slightly.

"Of course! The amount you ordered last time was kinda hard to forget."

Both girls let out a small laugh. Santana slouched back in her bar-stool and took a swig of beer. They talked on and off for the next hour, only broken up by people ordering drinks. The girl still had to work after all. She was halfway through her second bottle when she looked up and saw Rodriguez giving her a look that she knew all too well.

He seemed to say "I hope you know what you're doing" with his eyes, and he raised both eyebrows before turning away to collect glasses.

Suddenly, the door swung open.

"Mercedes Jones, late again" Santana called over and Mercy grinned. "Like you can talk, girl, I've never known you to be on time for _anythin'_."

"Touché" replied Santana, knocking back another gulp of beer.

"Now get over here, sister. Show me some love"

San slid off her stool and rushed over, giving Mercedes a huge hug. "Now, am I gonna be seeing your skinny ass onstage tonight?" asked Mercy.

"You know what my answer's gonna be to _that_ question."

"One day, I'll get you Lopez, just you wait."

Santana waved her hand as if to say 'yeah right' and walked back over to her spot at the bar, Mercedes following her.

"Britt! Have you met Miss Jones?" San asked, struggling to keep the smirk off her face.

"Honestly Santana, do you have to do that every single time? I've had enough of that damn song to last me a lifetime" moaned Mercedes.

"Sorry" she replied in mock apology.

"What can I get you?" Brittany asked Mercedes.

"Just a water, honey, I'm watching my voice."

Britt went to fetch a glass of water for her and set it down on the bar.

"C'mon Satan, you're coming with me" said Mercy, dragging Santana by the wrist. "B-but..." she started to say, making eye contact with Brittany. She mouthed the word 'sorry' at her before Mercedes pulled her over to a table in front of the small platform that served as a stage.

"_So_... who's the new girl?" Mercedes taunted.

"Oh shut it, Wheezy. Haven't you got stuff to do?" Santana gestured towards the microphone. Mercedes smirked. "Oh _girl_, you _like_ her."

"Just go."

Mercedes poked her tongue out and walked onstage. She nodded towards the guy operating the music and the backing track started playing over an intercom system. She started to sing an Aretha classic, her velvety voice pouring out soulfully. The audience were held captive until she belted out the crescendo.

Santana wolf-whistled loudly after she'd finished, applauding harder than the others. Brittany walked past carrying a tray of nachos to a neighboring table. She deliberately brushed against Santana's shoulder with a wink, encouraging San to stare at her as she bent over to put the food down.

Mercedes noticed and rolled her eyes surreptitiously.

As she walked over to Santana, Brittany left to go back to the bar. "Amazing as ever, Mercy" San said in approval.

"Surprised you noticed" Mercedes laughed. "Don't think I didn't see you checking out Little Miss Blue-Eyes over there."

"Shut the hell up."

"I'm serious. You want her, go get her."

Santana merely downed the rest of her beer.

"Oh honey, I've never seen a Lopez too scared to approach a girl before."

"I'm not scared!" Santana retorted, slamming her bottle onto the table. "Then prove it" Mercedes said with a grin, pushing her out of her chair. "Just go."

Santana strutted over to Britt indignantly, determined to prove Mercy wrong.

However, the instant she arrived at the bar, what little confidence she had disappeared. She silently scribbled her number on a nearby napkin and it took a few breaths until she could actually speak. Brittany stared at her inquisitively.

"H-here's my number" said San, the first syllable catching in her throat. Brittany grinned, and tucked the napkin into her bra while quickly scouting the room. After noticing that Rod was nowhere to be seen, Britt's tongue darted quickly over her bottom lip.

Suddenly, she grabbed Santana and pulled her into a kiss.


End file.
